


Scorpius' First Christmas

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: It's Scorpius' first Christmas and Harry and Draco are worried fathers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Scorpius' First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspired_being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy, Inspired_Being! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

It was Christmas Eve, and the snow came down in a rush outside their window. The Christmas tree twinkled in the corner, the fire roared beside them, and Harry and Draco snuggled on the sofa. 

“I want to check on him,” Draco murmured.

Harry kissed his forehead. “We’ll know if he stirs.”

“But he’s just so small . . . so helpless.”

“Dumbledore left me outside for a whole night when I was a baby. Nothing happened.”

Draco snorted. “Our son isn’t you.”

Harry pulled him closer. “I will stay up. Rest your head on my lap and get some sleep.”

Yawning, Draco stretched his long legs on the sofa, and nestled into his lap. “I’m so knackered.”

Harry carded his fingers through his soft hair. “Go to sleep. I got you.”

As Draco slept, Harry stared into the fire and contemplated how much their lives had changed since the birth of Scorpius. 

Scorpius was their child, their baby, and Harry and Draco had spent the last ten months learning how to be parents. 

It wasn’t easy. There were nights when both of them didn’t sleep, when their heads pounded with exhaustion, when it seemed like nothing would make Scorpius happy. 

But it was worth it. Harry had never been so happy, and he finally had the family he’d always craved. The surprise was that his family was part Malfoy, not part Weasley, and Harry wasn’t with Ginny.

Harry couldn’t imagine being with Ginny now. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone but Draco. 

The red and green fairy lights danced across Draco’s pale face, and Harry ran his thumb along the curve of his cheek. He loved Draco so damn much.

Draco let out a soft snore. Harry eased him from his lap so he could stand. He climbed the stairs slowly.

Scorpius’ room glowed from a Hippogriff nightlight, and there was Scorpius, sound asleep and looking angelic. 

Harry watched him sleep, feeling a swell of deep love. He would do anything for this little boy. He understood why his mum had sacrificed herself to save him, because he would do the same thing for Scorpius without a second thought. 

Sighing softly, Harry went back downstairs. Draco stirred as he sat down on the sofa and blinked sleepily up at him.

“Checked on him?” Draco murmured.

Harry ran his hand through Draco’s soft hair. “Yes, love. He was fine.”

“Good.” Draco rested his hand on Harry’s chest, not doing anything, just needing the touch.

Harry kissed his fingertips, then his forehead. “Love you.”

Draco leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. It was a sweet, soft kiss, but they both grew hungry. Harry parted his lips, and their tongues brushed teasingly. 

“Want you,” Draco said, mouthing down Harry’s neck. He slipped to his knees on the floor and undid Harry’s belt and zip.

Harry smiled and ran his hands through Draco’s hair, encouraging him. Draco got his cock out, stroking him, and Harry thought his chest might burst with emotion. He _loved_ Draco, he really did.

Draco took him into his mouth, sucking, then going all the way down. Harry’s head dropped back, and he let out a deep groan. He felt himself edging Draco’s throat; he felt himself almost _choking_ him, and it was perfect, utterly perfect it. 

Draco came up wetly. He coughed and wiped his mouth. “Do you remember our first date?”

“What?” Harry tightened his fingers around his hair, urging him back down. Draco resisted, and stroked him too slowly. 

“Our first date. Do you remember it?”

“Yeah - of course.” Harry frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. “It was at Madam Puddifoot’s, you damn clod.”

Draco laughed, delighted. “I’d always wanted to go there. It was a good time.”

“It was embarrassing … people stared at us the whole time.”

“You had fun.”

Harry smiled. “I did.”

Draco dragged his tongue up his shaft, then whirled around his cockhead. “See, I bring it up, because this is what I thought about at Puddifoot’s.”

“Torturing me on Christmas Eve?”

“Sucking your cock.”

Harry jumped a little in Draco’s grasp, and they both snickered. “Yeah? What exactly did you want to do to me?”

“I wanted you to fuck my mouth.”

“Oh.”

Draco sucked him back into his mouth, deep, and Harry thrust up, gentle at first, but then picking up pace when Draco moaned and relaxed into Harry’s hold. 

“Yes,” Harry said, watching himself fuck Draco’s mouth. He was transfixed, and noted every flutter of Draco’s lashes, every pull of expression along his brow. 

Harry felt his orgasm coming on too quickly. He felt it in his bollocks, desperate and hot and numbing. “I’m going to come,” he panted.

Draco pushed his hands away. He bobbed his head fast, sucking, and Harry had to cover his mouth as he came, afraid he’d shout and wake up Scorpius. He filled Draco’s mouth, and Draco moaned and swallowed it. 

When Harry could see again, he pulled Draco into his lap and sneaked a hand into his pants. He found Draco hard and wet and desperate. He stroked him, watching his face, and Draco, eyes lidded, stared back. 

“Love you,” Harry murmured. 

Draco bit his bottom lip. 

“I love you in my bed, and with me in front of the Christmas tree,” Harry said, quickening his hand.

“Bloody Muggle,” Draco panted. 

“I want you to come on me, get my jumper all messy.”

“Harry,” Draco whispered, his cock so stiff in Harry’s hand. “Please.”

“Yes, anything.”

Draco closed his eyes and his mouth dropped open. He shuddered, and spilled over Harry’s working fist. He looked beautiful. 

Harry kissed him as Draco shuddered. “Love you,” Harry murmured again. He liked hearing himself say it.

“Love you too.” Draco curled against his side. “I want to be in bed. I need to really sleep.”

“Yes.” Harry cast _Scourgify_ on them, and took Draco’s hand. They went up to bed, the Christmas tree twinkling a goodbye. 

Scorpius slept soundly that night.


End file.
